


Picture It, Picture Us!

by CandyAliens



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Dont worry it is all English, Fluff, Language Barrier, M/M, Multi Chapter, Slow Burn, Smut, im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyAliens/pseuds/CandyAliens
Summary: Gerard Way is a famous foriegn photographer traveling to America on a limited amount of English.Frank Iero is an upcoming musician working at a café.





	1. Prologue: Arrival

Gerard looked around anxiously as he exited the plane he had been stuck on for hours, flying over the large expanse of ocean separating his home country from the United States. Clutching the strap of his sling carry on that sat on his hip, he made his way into the airport. The bag didn't contain much besides some simple art supplies for the trip, his phone, and most importantly, his camera.

The camera had been a gift for his 18th birthday, and soon became one of his most prized possessions. He took it with him everywhere. His photographs had been extremely popular around Europe and he had decided to capture the beauty of other countries, hence the reasoning of traveling to America.

The photographer didn't expect to see anything too different from the airports of Europe, the same clean look and people talking, the same sounds of clatter and beeping, the only difference was found in the signs hanging above him.

_Welcome, Exit, Bathroom._

He knew what those ones meant for sure, but had no idea where the place to pick up your luggage would be, as he forgot the word for it. He walked slowly as he examined the area.

He looked up at the sign above where he stood.  
...  
Bagg-age, clam?  
Calm?  
Clay-m?  
_Baggage claim!_ _That's_ _the_ _word_ _!_

The blonde man smiled triumphantly at his English knowledge. He took online courses but it turned out to be a lot harder in real life. It seemed that he was able to listen to a conversation fine, but being part of it was the problem. The words always got messed up trying to come out.

His eyes were drawn to a large crowd, perking up and beginning to walk faster, recognizing it immediately. The cold metal of the baggage machine was slightly cold but he smiled happily as he watched his simple black suitcase edge closer and closer. Grabbing it and quickly tugging out the rolling handle, he made his way out of the airport, wheels squeaking quietly behind him.

He stretched basking in the sunlight, taking a deep breathe and breathing in the scent of the new country. _New Jersey_ seemed like an intriguing place, though a bit loud. He took out his camera, got it ready, and snapped a few photographs. Gerard then turned the camera towards himself, made a face, and snapped another photo.

Maybe this experience wouldn't be too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I've never been too great at starting fics but hang with me for the time being, I usually get spicceyyy after the prologue. Thanks for reading!! Feel free to comment and tell me what you think so far, the first chapter should be out soon. I'll try and update other stuff but had this idea at like 4am last night whoops.


	2. Chapter One: Coffee and Camels

Gerard happily tucked his camera away after looking at his photos. The hotel he was staying at wasn't far, but he decided he really needed a coffee. His train of thought was interrupted when he felt his stomach grumble.

Maybe he could use a snack aswell.

He knew there was a café close to his hotel, as his addiction has gotten to the point where he made sure there was a place to get the beverage in close proximity to where he was staying. Gerard checked his wallet to see if he had the cash to get a taxi to his hotel, and smiled as he saw he had more then enough.

It took him way longer than he thought to hail a cab. This place was a lot faster paced then back home. The people all seemed to either be in a rush or hanging around, no inbetween. As a photographer he felt sad, watching people barely take the time to look at the world around them. He frowned slightly, almost pouting at the thought, before he perked up quickly seeing a yellow car pull around. Gerard waved his hand in the air and smiled smugly as the car stopped infront of him. He was getting good at this.

It was a lot harder to correctly say the name of the hotel to the taxi driver than he thought it would be. He could pronounce them in his head but his thick accent prevented them from sounding correct coming out. The driver didn't seem to mind though, noticing English probably wasn't his first language. The drive was silent and Gerard blushed slightly, kind of embarrassed about how many time he had to repeat the name of his destination for the driver to understand. He pushed that aside as the cab stopped, and he saw the beauty that was the café.

_Finally_

Gerard quickly payed the driver, giving a smile of thanks and a wave as he took his luggage out, deciding to quickly drop it off in his hotel room, before rushing out to get a coffee.

The café was quite simple, but cute. The light colored scenery and the flowers stuck around were very aestheticly pleasing. There was a short boy at the counter that turned around slightly as he heard the bell jingle, but Gerard didn't notice him as he made a quick bee line to a specificly eye catching flower. He took out his camera, got it ready, and began taking photos. The boy, Frank, giggled quietly as he watched the blonde mans actions, fiddling with his lip ring. He couldn't help but find the sight cute.

Luckily there was no one else in the café to witness the scene unfolding, so the café worker had all the time in the world to watch the blonde man in amusement.

What he didn't expect was for Gerard to progressively get into more and more complex poses as he tried to get the perfect photo. He was currently almost in a squat as he craned his head around the side of the flowers pot, getting the perfect angle. His back arched up, wiggling slightly as he made small adjustments.

The boy at the counter covered his mouth quickly as he laughed, not wanting to disturb the photographer. He shook his head and composed himself as he watched the man straighten up, but continue to look through the camera lense, clicking the camera softly when something piped his interest.

Gerard turned more, clicking the camera again. Frank smiled as he watched the man be completely oblivious to his presence. That was, until the man's gaze continued further down, brow furrowed as he tried to decide what was worth a photo. The camera finally dipped down enough to focus on Frank.

Gerards brow instantly relaxed, his body striaghtening up. His features went soft as he clicked his finger down on the camera one last time, then slowly bringing it down from his face as he finally looked at the boy infront of him.

Frank looked back, still slightly amused but shocked at the man's soft features. The blondes hazel eyes seemed to sparkle as he said nothing, just continued to stare.

Frank laughed before leaning moving to put his hands on the counter. "How may I help you today?" He said with a smile.

Gerard took a second to respond before a dark blush crept up onto his soft cheeks. He looked away as he quickly put his camera away, and walked over to the counter.

"Uhhh coffee?" Gerard said, his thick but soft sounding accent was obvious when he spoke. Frank just laughed again, "What kind?" He asked.

What is the word. Gerard couldn't remember the word. His eyes searched the menu frantically before he remembered. His face lit up as he happily told the boy his order.

"Camel! Camel coffee! Ice!" He grinned at the boy. Frank's face was filled with confusion, looking at the man oddly, before realization hit him.

_Caramel_ _._

"Did you mean caramel?" Frank asked with a smile.

Gerards face lit up even more it seemed. Happy to know the correct word. "Ahhhh!! Yes caramelll!" He said joyfully, the word sounding more like _kara-mall_ when it came from his lips.

Frank laughed kindly at the man's cute antics. "Will that be all?" He continued, tilting his head slightly as his black hair fell in his face. Gerard pointed to the pastries next to the counter, his finger directed at the large, soft looking cookies. "Two, please." He grinned.

"Okay, and your name?" Frank asked, actually interested in learning the strange mans name.

"Gerard! You?"

Frank didn't expect for Gerard to direct the question back at him. But he smiled and looked into his eyes as he answered.

"Frank."

Gerards grin just got bigger, "that is a very nice name, Fronk."

Frank laughed kindly at the misprounciation of his name, but quickly told Gerard his total before making his drink. He grabbed the two cookies and put them into a baggie, handing them to Gerard.

Gerard reached into the bag and took out one of the cookies, shoving it back at Frank from over the counter.

"Hm?" Frank looked questioningly between Gerard and the cookie.

"For you, Fronk." Gerard said, pushing the cookie toward the boy more.

"Me? Thank you Gerard." Frank said, accepting the pastry, a blush on his face.

"Cute." Gerard said simply, munching on his own cookie, cheeks puffed.

Frank gaped slightly hearing what Gerard had called him. The word paired his with accent, both directed at him, sounded delightful. The sweet taste of cookie filled his mouth and he blushed before looking away, turning to finish Gerards order. The blonde mans sparkling eyes never seemed to leave him as moved away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I'm so excited to get this started,, hope you guys enjoy. Tell me what you think so far or if you catch any errors!! I've been excited to write this for awhile now and I'm happy it got done,,, I promise I'll update soon~~!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I've never been too great at starting fics but hang with me for the time being, I usually get spicceyyy after the prologue. Thanks for reading!! Feel free to comment and tell me what you think so far, the first chapter should be out soon. I'll try and update other stuff but had this idea at like 4am last night whoops.


End file.
